It Started with a Kiss
by TigerStorm
Summary: RoLo Ororo is still alone, but for how long? plz rr
1. The Beginning Intro

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I own nothing! ...this makes me sad...oh wait, I own the story don't? I feel better now.  
  
A/N: yes I still am working on Dream and it will be up soon really soon. I just came up with this while staring off into space in Chemistry Class.  
  
Dedication: To Pari, Darlin, Nesha, and all reviewers of Dream  
  
Oh yes, this is NOT a chapter it is the intro/prologue thingy lol that is y it is really super short!! Don't kill me!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Jean? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Ororo asked walking into the library  
  
where she was sitting.  
  
"Of course you can. What's up?"  
  
Ororo sighed, "I don't really know how to say this."  
  
Jean looked up at her. "This must be serious then." She pulled out the seat  
  
next to her using her powers. "But you know you can tell me anything."  
  
She sank into the cushioned seat. "I feel so closed off...so isolated." Ororo rested her face in her hand.  
  
"How? I mean you connect with the students so much better than anybody, including the professor."  
  
"No, not 'professionally' isolated. Socially." Ororo explained.  
  
"Socially? But, you're always with someone around here doing something." Jean said slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, that is true. Maybe this is just some other issue." Ororo sighed again knowing it was not another issue.  
  
"Well, if you figure things out or need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." Jean squeezed Ororo's hand and smiled.  
  
"You always have been." She gave a small smile and walked out of the library.  
  
'Jean doesn't understand, She has Scott.' Ororo frowned at the thought and walked up to her room.  
  
A/N: if you like, I will continue with the 1st real chapter. So r/r 


	2. You'll Never Be Alone

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Want everything. Wonder if mom would buy me the x- men for Christmas. I only want Logan I swear! Well Remy would be nice too. *wink* A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel so loved! Here's chapter 1  
  
Dedication: To Mo, my "chapter tester", Darlin and all my reviewers!  
  
PS: Darlin, the next chapter of Dream is coming up soon I promise!!  
  
Hope you all enjoy this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ororo was laying on her back in a field watching the clouds float by. It was a few days after her talk with Jean and she still felt the same. Staring up into the sky she wished for a distraction from her feelings. Finding nothing in the sky, she sighed and turned over on her stomach.  
  
Ororo had tried just about everything to distract her. She'd nearly drowned her plants when she tried gardening, thrown against the wall when she went to the danger room, and the only books she could seem to find were either educational or romance novels.  
  
'No need to depress myself anymore than I already am.' Ororo thought.  
  
So here she was outside in a field, alone.  
  
Ororo sighed, "Could this get any worse?"  
  
*~*~*With Logan*~*~*  
  
Logan was out walking through the woods to have some time to himself. Well at least that's what he told the others. He really just wanted to get away from Red and One-eye.  
  
Of course most knew this, but none of them knew the true reason. They just assumed it was because of his supposed love for Jean.  
  
'Yeah sure. I'm with love Red just as much as Sabertooth picks daisies for a hobby.' Logan thought with grin at the thought of Sabertooth picking daisies.  
  
Sure, he thought she was good-looking but what straight guy wouldn't? And yes, he did say some rather suggestive things to her, but only when Cyke was around; it was fun pissing him off. But none of that meant he was in love with her.  
  
Even though he liked pissing Cyke off, he really did it as a front, to cover up who he really was attracted to, maybe even loved.  
  
"Ororo." He whispered detecting her scent. He walked toward where he knew she was. He stopped at the edge of the tree line, hidden in the shadows. Logan watched her laying there, longing to go lay next to her, to run his fingers through her soft white hair, and look into her sky-colored eyes.  
  
Seeing her turn over on her stomach, he shook his head, sending the thoughts away. Logan heard her soft sigh and the words after it. He noticed the sadness of those words and nearly left his hiding place to go to her.  
  
Logan turned back into the forest with his thoughts still on Ororo.  
  
'You'll never be alone again, my Goddess. I'll make sure of that.'  
  
A/N: Like it? R/R plz! 


	3. The Date part 1

Disclaimer: ...don't own a gosh darn thing  
  
Dedication: TO EVERYBODY!!! I love you all!!!!! ;)  
  
A/N: ok this turned out to be very long before I even started the actual date so it is split into parts.  
  
Chapter 3- The Date - Part 1  
  
The evening was planned perfectly. Okay, not exactly perfect, but it was  
  
close. At this point all Logan cared about was making Ro happy. All he had  
  
to do was get Ro.  
  
Shouldn't be too difficult, right?  
  
~*~*With Ororo*~*~  
  
Still quite frustrated with her life, Ororo was laying on the couch in the Rec. room staring up at the ceiling. Apparently her life could get worse and seemed to be heading in that direction. In an effort to distract herself, Ororo decided to use the winds to levitate herself. Considering this took a lot of concentration, she figured that it would get her mind off things for a while.  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and began calling the wind to her. Soon she felt herself lift off the couch and rise a few feet. Content with her accomplishment she put her hands behind her head and smiled.  
  
~*~*With Logan*~*~  
  
Seeing the Rec. Room door closed and knowing Ro was in there alone, Logan walked right in, not expecting to see what he saw. He stood at the door stunned, watching Ororo float above the couch completely at ease. Logan knew she didn't realize he had entered the room and almost wanted to leave her in peace. Almost.  
  
"Um...Ro?"  
  
~*~*With Ororo*~*~  
  
Finding her current position quite comfortable, Ororo began to relax. That is until she heard someone call her.  
  
"Um...Ro?"  
  
Completely surprised, Ororo's concentration was broken.  
  
~*~*With Logan*~*~  
  
He saw her fall and raced to the couch. Logan didn't make it in time to catch her, but fortunately she fell back on the couch. He looked down at her from the back of the couch.  
  
~*~*With Ororo*~*~  
  
Ororo opened her eyes and found herself gazing into concerned gray ones. She blinked a few times to clear her thoughts.  
  
"'Ro? You ok?"  
  
"Logan? Yes, I'm fine." Ororo said sitting up. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Naw, not really. I was just wonderin' if ya wanted ta hang out with me."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I mean ya don't have ta if ya don't..."  
  
"No, it's not that I do not wish to hang out with you, I was just a little stunned." Ororo stood from the couch. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothin' much, just thought we could grab a bite ta eat." Logan shrugged.  
  
Ororo nodded and smiled. "If we're going out I suppose I should change out of these sweat pants then. I'll be back downstairs in 20 minutes, okay?"  
  
Logan nodded and watched her leave the room with a grin. Things were working perfectly.  
  
~*~*With Ororo*~*~  
  
Ororo took a quick shower without washing her hair to save time. She then began to search her closet for something to wear. It did not take her long to find a dress that seemed perfect for the occasion. The satin dress was a sky blue almost matching the color of her eyes, a few inches above the knees in the front and flowed gracefully past her knees in the back. It had beaded halter straps and a low 'v' back that would be covered by her long hair.  
  
Perfect, she decided as she slipped the dress on and grabbed her matching shoes. Ororo walked to her dresser to look at herself in the mirror while quickly combing her hair. Once she was finished, she put the comb on the dresser and headed back downstairs to meet Logan.  
  
~*~*Downstairs*~*~  
  
Logan was leaning on the wall across from the stairway waiting on Ororo to come down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard her soft footsteps and moved away from the wall. He saw her coming down the stairs and thoughts came to mind of what they could do inside the mansion instead of going out. Logan didn't even notice that she was now standing in front of him nor did he hear anything she had just said.  
  
"Logan? Are you feeling okay?" Ororo waved her hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ororo laughed. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I'm fine Darlin.'" He ran a hand through his mane of wild black hair. "Are ya ready ta go?"  
  
Ororo smiled "Yes."  
  
a/n: Ok end of part 1 how is it???? notes to reviewers:  
  
Redhead2: Ro and Lo rule!! ;D   
  
Chrissa: Sorry!! I promise this one's long!! And I have part 2 coming up real, real soon!!!  
  
Lady Moon3: Ro's thoughts are coming soon, just not this chapter. stay tuned for chapter 4 k?  
  
Darlin: Hope you like what Logan has in mind!!  
  
Cindy: glad you like it!!!  
  
Night Goddess: This chapter is nice and long. And you don't sound like a whiny 2-year old...much ;)  
  
Miranda: I have no idea where the "Sabertooth picking flowers" thing came from!! lol  
  
TheWolf: Sorry this wasn't soon, but chapter 4 will be soon!! Promise!!!  
  
Icegirl: Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
And to all those reading and not reviewing: THANKS FOR READING!!! 


	4. The Date part 2

Disclaimer: ok this really isn't necessary anymore is it? It is? Ok *sigh* fine. I DON'T OWN A THING!! oh and the songs that will be used it this story.  
  
Dedication: Still to everybody!!! Still love you guys!!!! ;)  
  
A/N: Well ya'll wanted to know what he was planning and why Ro was all dressed up, so here's part 2! It's a multiple song, song fic chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 - The Date - part 2  
  
They reached the restaurant and Ororo looked out the window to see the name. She glanced over at Logan who only smiled. He parked the car and went over to her side and opened her door. Ororo took the hand he offered to her and they walked inside the restaurant.  
  
"Welcome to Damia's Palace. Do you have a reservation?" said the woman at the reservation desk with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. It's under the name Logan."  
  
"Yes, right this way." She took two menus out of the holder and started off towards the table. Logan looked back at Ororo, who was taking in the restaurant. There were candles on every table and tiny lights dangling from the ceiling over the dance floor. Exotic flowers lined the window planes and vines crawled down the wooden pillars. The carpeting was a lush green and the walls that were not windows, were painted with beautiful nature scenes. Ororo was awestruck.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We have ta go ta our table now, Darlin'." Ororo nodded and followed Logan.  
  
"Here is your table. Your waitress will be with you shortly." the woman named Amy said. Logan pulled out Ororo's chair for her and then went to his own seat. Amy then placed the menus in front of them. "Enjoy your meals!"  
  
Ororo looked out of the window overlooking the gardens surrounding the restaurant. "Logan this place is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here with you."  
  
"No problem, Ro. You needed to get away for a bit."  
  
Ororo nodded and looked down at her menu.  
  
The waitress - named Cynthia - soon came to their table, took their orders and disappeared once again. Ororo and Logan started talking. Not too long after they begin their conversation did the music begin to flow from the speakers.  
  
See I've been watching you for a while your smile and stuff  
and I don't know if I can be with you for tonight alright,  
is that alright baby, baby  
  
Logan got up from his seat and walked over to her. He extended his hand to her. Ororo looked up at him and smiled taking his hand.  
  
There is only one for me  
You have made that a possibility  
We could take that step to see, oh  
If this is really gonna be  
All you gotta do is say yes  
  
They reached the dance floor and Logan pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he held her waist, both swaying to the slow melody.  
  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,  
You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so  
  
Ororo rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Logan took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.  
  
Loving you has taken time, taken time  
But I always knew you could be mine  
I recognize the butterflies inside me  
Love is gonna be made tonight, tonight  
All you gotta do is say yes  
  
"You're beautiful, Ro." He whispered.  
  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so  
All you gotta do is say yes  
Don't deny what you feel let me undress you baby  
Open up your mind and just rest  
I'm about to let you know you make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,  
You make me so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so  
  
The song faded slowly and the other couples dancing went back to their tables. Ororo smiled at Logan and he smiled back. They walked slowly back to their table, were their food was sitting, still steaming from the kitchen. Once again seated, they began to eat. Ororo looked over at Logan. "So," she said getting his attention, "how long ago did you get these reservations?"  
  
"What?" Ororo laughed. "Um, since yesterday." Ororo nodded and went back to her food. "Why?"  
  
"I knew you had planned something, because I don't think I have ever heard you say 'um' ever. Was someone a little nervous?"  
  
"Yeah, I was...a little."  
  
They finished their meals soon after and Logan paid the check.  
  
"This was a wonderful evening, Logan." Ororo said once outside.  
  
"It's not over yet, Darlin'. Come on."  
  
They soon reach the parking lot of the club 'Steps'. Colored lights were shining out of the open doors dancing as wildly to the music as the people gathered inside. Logan opened Ororo's door once again and the walked hand in hand inside the club.  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly Sugar baby(A/N: yes I know this is an old song, but I love it anyway!!!)  
  
They walked through the flood of people staying close to each other to keep from becoming separated.  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Such a sexy, sexy pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce you got me sprung with your tongue ring  
And I ain't gonna lie cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side, there's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes and the looks to kill  
Time is passing I'm asking could this be real?  
'Cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal  
  
They danced together to the pounding beat of the song, oblivious to the people around them.  
  
I can feel, too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up when these times get rough  
I was lost, now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo I'm putting it down  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
But to tell truth I really never knew till I met you  
See I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it  
  
Logan looked into Ororo's eyes, leaned in and kissed her. And Ororo kissed him back.  
  
My lifestyle's wild, I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash paroled the police files  
So, yo what's happening now?  
I see the sun breaking in through dark clouds  
And a vision of you, standing out in a crowd  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
He pulled away from her. "Damn, 'Ro." Logan growled "I'm shocked I didn't get a lightning bolt shoved up my..." Ororo stopped his sentence with another kiss.  
  
Come my lady  
  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
Whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl it's me and you like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy, almost evil  
Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think that happy endings were only in the books I read  
But you made me feel alive when I was almost dead  
  
You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
And as far as I can see it don't get better than this  
So butterfly here is a song and it's sealed with a kiss  
And a thank you miss  
  
Logan ran his fingers through Ororo's soft white hair, while her arms stayed locked around his neck.  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby  
  
Come my lady  
Yo my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy  
  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
Uh huh, uh huh  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me  
  
They danced the night away, never leaving each other arms for very long.  
  
'Perfect'.  
  
A/n: What do you think????  
  
Damia: Goddess of the Forces of Nature  
  
Say Yes: Floetry Butterfly: Crazytown 


	5. 4am

Disclaimer: Ya'll know the deal  
  
Dedication: All my reviewers!  
  
Note: I need some OC's for a story...so if you have any please send them to me...THANKS! And yes I am still workin' on Dream. A/N: this is Ororo's diary entry after the date  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 - 4am  
  
Depressed. That is how I have felt for the past couple days. Completely unloved, though not in the platonic sense. My life is filled with platonic love and it is wonderful of course. It used to be enough to get me through my days, until recently.  
  
Even with all the people around me I felt completely alone. Yes, me the one worshipped as a goddess and rides storms with ease. I felt alone.  
  
The weather was beginning to show my distress. The normally sunny afternoons were darkened with ominous gray clouds. Small tear-like drops dripped from these clouds representing the tears I dare not shed.  
  
I kept my head up and forced a smile to form on my lips, but the dark clouds lingered. After my talk with Jean, I spoke with no one else about it and the rain just got heavier. The one day I forced the rain to stop was merely for a simple distraction. The gray sky was only depressing me even further, so I forced it to stop. But the clouds stayed within me.  
  
Until recently. Now those clouds are beginning to part. Sitting here at four in the morning, with the songs we danced to floating through my mind, I can't help but think how happy I am. And yet the fact that the night is over now saddens me.  
  
It is not that I had never noticed Logan, but instead it seemed he never noticed me. Ok, I know I am not making much sense, right? Brown skin, blue eyes, and white hair on the same person are impossible to ignore right? But I felt as if I was no more than the fuzzy background in a photograph.  
  
I found myself attracted to him, but ignored those feelings when I saw him flirting with my best friend. I was not heart broken. I had no reason to be. Logan was just a friend to me. Or at least that what I convinced myself. I know I have feelings for him, but I am not sure who he feels about me.  
  
After last night I am even more confused where our relationship is.  
  
Are we still only friends?  
  
Or is this becoming something more?  
  
Was last night a date?  
  
Or were we just out as friends?  
  
If it was a date it would explain how nervous he was. I have never seen him nervous before...  
  
Alright, I am not going to obsess over this. It is 4:30am and i have been out all night. I am going to rest and see what happens later on.  
  
~Ororo  
  
a/n: sorry that was so short.... Responses to Chapter 3 part 2 reviews:  
  
TheWolf: Thanks as always!!!!!  
  
Brandy: Glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Lady Moon: Did you get my email?  
  
Galandria: lol hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!  
  
Responses to Chapter 3 part 1 Reviews:  
  
Darlin: lol had to try and beat the Sabertooth flower comment ;)  
  
Miranda: hope you liked part 2 and 4am!!!!!  
  
Tiny Dancer: Thank you so much!!!  
  
Bluemist Heatherfield: yeah this took awhile to update.I'll try to hurry next time! ( 


End file.
